


[Podfic] Untitled Tumblr Prompt Fill

by ipoiledi, sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk Like Whoa, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, basically this fic is hot like burning, i am bad at this tagging thing help, many sex noises, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of an untitled tumblr prompt fill by ipoiledi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Steve moans. “Oh, you ain’t playin’ fair, Barnes.” </p>
<p>“When in our lives,” Bucky asks, “Have I ever played fair?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled Tumblr Prompt Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untitled tumblr prompt fill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173215) by ipoiledi. 



> Miss you bro

Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:16:01  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Untitled%20Tumblr%20Fic%20Ipoiledi.mp3)

Song used is 'Fuck U All the Time (Shlohmo Remix)' by Jeremih.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
